Tormented
by Chanel101
Summary: This is the sequel to The Demented One. It's been three months since Leah's last encounter with the Undertaker...what will happen when an unexpected visitor comes to her from the ministry? Will Undertaker find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any WWE characters in this story!

**Introduction**

A rainstorm raged on as I straightened up my new apartment. I was now seven months pregnant with my baby girl and I was starting to get better with each passing day. My father took me to live in another state once I was admitted out of the hospital three months ago and though I was away from that place…I still felt the emotional ties to it. I would be living alone, but my father planned to always came to visit me during the day. I would only out of his sight at night. I missed my mom dearly too. We still hadn't heard of her whereabouts or if she was even alive. We hadn't we heard from The lord of Darkness himself either. He had remained dormant since that night three months ago, but I could feel him watching me…waiting for the time that he could get to me.

"Leah? I've got the baby's room all cleaned up for you." My dad said. "Is there anything else you want me to do before I head out?"

I looked around my place, loving the way it was coming together, "Not right now dad, but thank you so much for the help."

"Anytime sweetie, now you make sure you call me if you need me." I nodded and walked him to the door. I thought it was pretty nice that he would be living across the street from me so there was no way I would actually be alone.

"Make sure you get some rest too, I don't want you up all night carrying the little one around."

I smiled and then hugged him, "I won't dad, now get home so you can sleep. I'll call you if I need anything."

He smiled and then kissed my forehead, "Goodnight sweetie,"

"Goodnight,"

Once I was alone. I locked all the doors in the house and the windows. I didn't want there to be anyway that someone could get in the house. I finished cleaning the living room and then decided to go take a shower. While I was in there, the lights flickered a little but I paid no attention to it. I got out of the shower and dried off while singing a song to myself. I then put on some pink shorts and a white t-shirt that read, "Soon to be mom" on the front in red letters. I shut off all the lights and got into bed, ready to go to sleep, but for some reason I felt like I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was…was…The Undertaker.

I missed him laying in the bed next to me, embracing my small frame with his larger body. I missed his kisses and the way he made love to me. I closed my eyes and tears fell from them. Just as I reached up to wipe them, I felt some fingers wipe them away. I quickly opened my eyes and saw him floating over me. I screamed and turned on my lamp, but he was gone.

Was I dreaming? I didn't know…but those fingers felt real… I decided to lie back down and go to sleep. I didn't know how to explain what had just happened or why it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Talk**

I continued to have dreams of seeing The Undertaker for nearly a week after that day. Soon I found it hard to sleep at all. I never told my father of these nightmares, only because I didn't want him to worry about me so much. For now, I just focused on bringing my child into this world. I knew she would be a special little girl and I couldn't wait to meet her.

"So I here you found a job," my dad said to me.

"Yep, down at the bar. They said I had a pretty face and they need more bartenders with pretty faces."

"I guess they found a good one then," he said. "Your face is definitely pretty."

"Thanks dad," I said as I cut a few carrots into pieces. "Do you want some soup?"

He shook his head, "No I ate before I came over here."

"Alright suit yourself," I said as I popped the carrots into the pot and stirred it.

"When is your next appointment?"

I turned and looked at my calendar, "Next Friday,"

He nodded, "Do you need me to go with you?"

I thought about it for a second, "No probably not. It's just downtown so I think I'll be alright."

"Ok."

I turned down the heat on the stove and stirred the pot a little more. I had this weird feeling that my father had something he wanted to ask me but he didn't know how to ask it. Me being who I am, I decided to break the ice.

"Um dad…is there something on your mind? You seem extra quiet today."

He sighed with a slight smile, "See now I know you're truly my daughter."

"How?" I asked with a smile.

"Because I am the same way…I can always sense when someone is worried about me or if they need to ask me something but they don't know how."

I giggled, "Well now that I know something is on your mind, why don't you ask me?"

He sat down his newspaper and looked up into my eyes, "Have you been getting any sleep lately? You look very tired to me,"

I sighed, "No I haven't…"

"Still having nightmares?" he asked.

I nodded knowing that he was right. "I always feel like he's there. No matter where I go he's in my head. You don't think he knows where I am do you?"

"No, at least I hope not. Look let's not worry about him alright? You're going to be a mom soon and the last thing we need is for you to panic."

I agreed with him, "I know…but I'm going to have to face him at some point you know. I mean I am carrying his child."

He snorted, "Over my dead body, there is no way I will allow him to come near you after all the hell he's put you through."

"But dad, this is his child too," I said.

He looked at me like I had been smoking a lot of crack. "Leah, have you forgotten everything he has done to you and your mother? I mean he could have killed you three months ago,"

"But he didn't,"

"Because you are carrying his child, not because he loves you."

I crossed my arms and sighed, "Yea…"

"Listen sweetie, I know you still have feelings for him, but don't let that cloud the fact that he used you to get to me and your mother."

I nodded, "Ok."

"Now with that being said…if he does want to come and see his child's birth then that's alright…but I won't let him go alone."

I turned and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with the soup I made. I didn't want to have this conversation with him at all and I was determined to draw it to a close.

"Can we please talk about this later dad? I need to eat before I head to work."

He looked at me, "No we need to talk about this now Leah,"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Dad please!"

"I'm sorry Leah, but I need to make these ground rules before the baby arrives."

I looked at him like he sprouted another head, "Excuse me but last time I checked I was grown now! I don't need any ground rules!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady. You may be eighteen but your still my daughter and I won't tolerate any of that attitude from you."

I felt my hormones kicking in and I started to cry. He sighed, realizing that he had just upset me.

"I'm sorry Leah, I just want you to be safe ok? I didn't mean to yell at you."

I sniffled, "It's not the fact that you yelled dad, it's the fact that you won't give me a say in anything."

He nodded, "well I'm sorry…like I said I just want you to be safe."

"I know and I love you too dad…"

He smiled and then hugged me. I giggled when he couldn't hug me completely. My belly was so huge that he sort of had to lean onto me for a hug.

"Alright, well I'm going to head back home. Call me when you get off of work ok?"

I nodded and walked him to the door. "Oh yea….do you mind picking me up some hot pink paint from the store today? I want the baby's room to be that color."

He smirked, "No problem sweetie, anything else you need?"

I thought about it for a second, "Yea…I need more water bottles."

"Alright I'll pick those up for you too."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you later."

He nodded, "You're welcome, love you."

"Love you too."

Once he left I finished eating my soup and then went upstairs to start getting ready for my first day of work. I decided to wear some white pants and a cute black top. I put half of my hair up into a ponytail and then put on some light make-up. I was really excited to get started so I could start making my own money.

When I arrived at the place, which was called Jericho's, I was greeted by my boss, Chris Irvine…or as many called him. Chris Jericho.

He was an attractive guy with a short haircut with blonde highlights that brought out his blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve black button down shirt that had the first three buttons open showing off his chest. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and black leather shoes.

"Hello there," he said as I approached the entrance.

"Hello," I said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great sweet cheeks, are you ready for your first day?"

I smiled nervously, "I guess so,"

"Awe don't worry darling you'll be fine." he said. "I can tell you have plenty of potential.

I smiled and followed him inside. Before I made it inside completely I thought I had heard someone whisper my name into my ear. I turned around to see if anyone was there but no one was there.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked.

"Yes…I'm sorry."

"No need for apology, everyone is nervous their first day here."

I smiled and looked over my shoulder once more before following him further inside. Boy I sure was paranoid… I only hoped that Chris or the other workers didn't find out about my crazy past.

He introduced me to the other two bartenders, Trish and Lexi. They were both very nice and excited to see that they had a new girl to bond with. They were especially happy to see that I was having a baby. To bad I couldn't answer any questions dealing with the baby's father…Overall my first day turned out to be wonderful. I made nearly one-hundred bucks in tips by the end of the night. I loved my new job and I was glad that I would be coming here everyday. Little did I know that my day was far from over…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected Guest**

I took my time getting home after work. All I kept thinking about was the voice I heard before I stepped into my new job. Was I loosing it or was he just playing with my head as usual? I winced a little when I felt my baby kick. Man she was giving me a hard time…I guess she wanted to be out as much as I wanted her to be.

When I pulled up into my driveway I sat in my car for a few minutes until my stomach settled. The baby was really bugging me and I couldn't figure out why. I laid my head back against my seat and closed my eyes. The baby shifted inside me before finally settling down. I opened my eyes and got ready to get out, when something caught my eye. I looked towards my porch and saw something lying in front of my door. It looked like a dead animal at first but then I saw the arm of a man attached to the figure. I got out of my car and slowly approached him.

He was bunched up into a ball with a black robe covering him. There were scratches all over his arms and tattoos that were identical to the ones The Undertaker had. I couldn't see his face so I bent down and slowly moved the hood back. I jumped when I saw that his face was also identical to the Undertaker's but his hair was cut extremely short and he wore a bandana over his forehead.

I quickly realized who he was…Mark…the Undertaker's twin brother. What was he doing here I wondered…I was going to step over him but something told me that he was here for a reason. Back when I lived with the Undertaker, Mark never really paid much attention to me. Although, he was much nicer than his brother and sometimes he was even nicer to talk to. So with all my strength, I unlocked my door and pulled him inside of my house. I made sure that no one else was watching me before I closed my door and helped him onto the couch. As I was adjusting his body his robe fell open and I saw a lot more than I needed to see if you know what I mean. I blushed until I noticed that he had a very long cut on his side.

"_My goodness what happened to you?"_ I thought to myself. I covered up the lower half of his body and then quickly ran upstairs for a needle and some thread. I then filled up a bowl with some water and some special medicine for his cut, grabbed a cloth, and then returned to him. Gently, I cleaned his cut without waking him. I could tell that the medicine was working when his face softened up and he appeared to be more comfortable. I then gently sewed up his cut and placed a bandage over it. Once I was done with that, I cleaned his other cuts and then left him alone to sleep. I watched him for a few minutes, wondering how in the world he knew where I was.

Later that night I had another terrible dream about The Undertaker. I was strapped to his bed and was giving birth to my child. When she was born, he held her in his arms and smiled at me wickedly.

"Now we are one big happy family…." He said before turning around and walking out of the room. I screamed at him wanting him to return the child to me but he never came back. Instead my bed burst into flames and there was no way for me to get out. I let out one big scream before waking up. My face was covered in sweat and tears, and I was breathing fast. I got up out of bed and went to my bathroom to wash my face. When I was done I saw the sun rising so I decided to go start breakfast.

Mark was still asleep when I got downstairs or so I thought. I walked over to him to check his pulse and he reached up and grabbed my fingers making me jump.

"Don't worry, I'm alive." He said.

I looked at his face and saw his green eyes staring at me. I was instantly reminded of the Undertaker and my dream I had the previous night. "Oh well, that's good."

Suddenly he looked at me as if he couldn't believe who he was seeing. "Wait a second…Leah?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yea…you were on my porch so I-"

He jumped up and his covers fell off of him, "I have to get out of here. He'll find you if he follows me here."

"Well I would pull up those covers first" I said with a giggle, "and…do you know where we are?" I asked.

He looked down at himself and then quickly picked up the blanket and put it around his body. He then looked around, "Not really. When I left the castle I just kept running. I remember getting on the back of a train and riding it for hours and then jumping off and running here."

I folded my arms, "Oh wow…well we are in North Dakota..very far from him."

He let out a sigh of relief, "That's good."

We fell silent for a moment and then he asked, "So how have you been?"

"I've been alright I suppose. The baby will be here in two months so…I've been ok."

He nodded, "That's good."

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He smiled, "You know I am."

I laughed and then turned to go into the kitchen. I pulled out some eggs, sausage, and waffles and went to town on making them. Once I was done cooking I gave him a plate and watched as he dug in. Man he ate so fast…"When is the last time you had anything to eat?"

He finished chewing a piece of sausage and then looked up at me, "three days ago…"

"Oh wow, well I better get you another plate then."

"No, its fine…I don't want to eat you out of house and home."

I giggled, "Mark please…you forget I already have to eat for two myself…so I have plenty of food here."

He sighed, "Ok, if you insist."

I smiled and took his plate and went to fill it up again. Just as I handed him another plate I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh no, they found me," Mark said.

"No, it's just my dad."

Mark's eyes looked at me curiously, "Shawn?"

"Nope…my real dad." I told him as I went to open the door. Just as I said, Kane was standing on the porch with the paint I asked for and the water bottles.

"Good morning sweetie," he said as he stepped in and kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright dad and you?"

He smiled and then looked over my shoulder at Mark. Instantly his face grew red with rage, "What is The Undertaker doing here and why does he look so different!"

I laughed, "Because he isn't the Undertaker…this is his twin brother Mark."

My dad slowly lightened up, "Oh…well what's he doing here anyway? Isn't he part of the ministry?"

"I _was_ sir…but I was thrown out three days ago." Mark said.

My dad put down the paint and water bottles and approached him, "What happened that he threw you out?"

Mark sighed, "He thought I had something to do with Leah's disappearance. When I told him that I didn't, he insisted that I help find her." He looked towards me, "He still wants to marry you."

I looked down at my belly, "Well that's not going to happen. I don't love him in that way anymore."

Mark nodded, "Just as I thought. I told him that treating you the way he did was no way to win your heart…that's when he accused me of being in love with you and he banished me from the castle and the ministry."

My dad shook his head, "He's such a hot head man…"

Mark agreed, "Yes he is, I can't believe he threw me out."

"I believe it…I use to be his best friend remember?" my dad asked.

Mark nodded his head, "Yes."

I sighed, "I'm not going back to him…not ever. He lost me on his own and now he must pay the price."

With that being said I went back to the kitchen and started doing the dishes. My father went over to his house and got Mark some decent clothes to wear. While he was gone, Mark asked me if he could stay with me until he was able to get his own place and a job.

"Of course as long as you promise not to sell me out to your brother." I told him.

He smiled, "I would never do that trust me. I hated the way he treated you but I couldn't say anything."

"I understand." I told him. "How does that wound feel?"

He looked down at the place where I stitched him up. "Oh…I hadn't even noticed it. Did you do this?"

I nodded thinking about how I saw his body…man it was actually nice to see it uncovered.

"Wow, thanks _princess," _He said.

I blushed, "You're welcome, just make sure that next time you show up on a girl's doorstep…you wear some decent clothes."

He laughed, "Sorry about that. My brother had me stripped of my clothing and whipped before he threw me out."

"Oh you poor thing," I said. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

He chuckled, "No…I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner…"

I nodded and then decided to show him to a guestroom. I didn't know how this was going to work, but it sure did feel nice having someone else around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Becoming Friends**

"Where are you headed off to?" Mark asked me a few weeks later. Things were going well with him around. His cuts had healed very fast thanks to the medicine I had given him and he was looking a lot healthier. One other thing I noticed was the fact that I felt a lot safer with him around. Whenever we went out to get him some new clothes I never had to look over my shoulder and see if anyone was behind me. It was definitely a good feeling.

One day I had gotten dressed to go to work and he loved my outfit. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that had a few holes in each leg and a white beater. I also had my hair curled and hanging down my back.

"Oh I have to work down at Jericho's." I told him.

"Jericho's is that a bar?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea why?"

He shrugged, "No reason, just curious. I used to work at a bar."

"Really?"

"Yea before my brother went medieval on me. I worked at this bar called Smooth as a bartender."

I smiled, "Well that's cool, maybe you should come down and see if Chris will hire you. I have to warn you though…it's all girls right now."

He laughed, "Please I can handle working with females. Just stay quiet and let them do the talking."

I folded my arms resting them on my belly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He smirked, "Oh come on, you know men shouldn't get in the middle of conversations with women. It's kind of bad luck."

I sighed, "Wow, sexist much…"

"No…just truthful," He said.

I shook my head and grabbed my keys from the table, "Well did you want to come down with me?"

"No, I'll be there later. I want to rest a little longer if that's alright."

I smiled, "Of course that's alright,"

He smiled back, "Thanks Le Le,"

I smiled at the nickname he had made for me. I had never had on before and to be honest I liked the way he said it. "Well I'll see you later," I told him as I headed out the door.

He waved at me and I left the house to go to work. When I got in the car I realized that it was hard for me to put the seatbelt on or even attempt to drive the car. It was about time for me to be on maternity leave but I was determined to save up as much money as I could for my daughter. I finally gave up on driving and went back into the house.

"Back already?" Mark said when I walked in. I stopped in my doorway completely lost in what I saw. He was on the floor doing pushups on his fingers…without a shirt. I looked at his rock hard body for a few seconds before remembering that he asked me a question.

"Oh…actually I was wondering if you could drive me to work. It's getting a little tough to drive."

He did his last pushup and then got up and wiped himself down with a towel. I tried hard not to lick my lips but my body was betraying me. "Sure I can. Just let me go get a new beater."

I nodded and watched as he headed up the stairs to get a beater from his room. I had to fan myself a few times after that. This man had no idea how strikingly sexy he was but I planned to keep that to myself. Besides, I still wasn't completely sure if I was truly done with The Undertaker. He had been my everything at one point and now he was a completely different man.

"Are you ready to go?" Mark asked when he came back downstairs.

I smiled at him loving the way the beater fit his body. "Yea I am."

When we were heading to the bar I kept my eyes down at my belly. My baby was kicking me like crazy, almost as if she was trying to tell me something. I winced a little every now and then and Mark would just look at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I rubbed my belly, "Yea I'm fine, she's just kicking my ass over here."

He smiled, "May I feel her kick?"

I smiled, "Of course you can…she is your niece after all,"

He reached over and laid his hand on my belly. I moved it to the place where she normally kicked and she responded with gentle kicks. To be honest I was kind of surprised by how calm her kicks became at his touch.

"Awe how cute, she kind of feels ready to come out Le Le," he told me.

I giggled, "Well I wish she would hurry up. Mommy is ready for her to be out now."

He laughed at my sarcasm. "Is it that bad?"

"It wasn't at first," I said. "Ever since I started having nightmares the kicks have gotten worse."

"Nightmares? About my brother?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I'm really worried about him possibly finding us. I don't want him to take this baby away from me."

He looked over at me, "I wouldn't let him do that to you. He's already done enough so he should just leave you alone."

I smiled, "I wish it were that simple. Your brother will stop at nothing for me to marry him."

He sighed, "Yea I know, but don't you worry. I won't let him harm you or my niece not ever."

"That's really sweet of you Mark but I don't want you to put your life at risk for me. My mother did that and…I haven't seen her since."

Mark stopped the car at the entrance of the bar, "Listen Leah, I know you're a tough woman but I'm a tough man. I know my brother inside and out and trust me when I tell you…I can keep you from harm."

I smiled a little admiring those green eyes of his, "I'm sorry if it takes me some time to trust you on that. I've been through so much as it is."

"I understand, but there is something else you should know about me…I'm very patient,"

I smiled, "Well that's good. Thanks for the ride Mark."

"You're very welcome Le Le. I'll be back later alright?"

I nodded and then got out of the car. As he drove off I couldn't help but to smile. He was such a nice guy and very different from his brother. Unfortunately, I was in no position to be falling for someone else at this point. I needed to focus on being a mother and that was that.

Later that night he came back and talked to Chris about possibly getting a job. Chris was a little skeptical at first, but after Mark showed him a few tricks he could do with some bottles of alcohol he changed his mind. He actually let him get started that night. I giggled when we left the bar and he had about ten numbers and two-hundred dollars worth of cash.

"Man those women sure are crazy down there. What makes them think my heart is even open at the moment?"

I smiled, "I don't know maybe your good looks?" I said.

He smiled and looked in a mirror, "I don't know, you think?"

"Of course, you are one charming young man and I think those girls wanted to show you a good time."

He shrugged, "No…the only one who could show me a good time is that one special woman that God himself made for me."

"True. Well I better get to sleep. Chris sent me on maternity leave since he hired you tonight."

"That's good. You need to start resting a little bit. I noticed that your feet are swollen almost all the time now."

I looked down at my feet and boy was he right. My feet had swollen up to almost twice their normal size.

"Come here, I'll help you with that." He said as he grabbed some lotion from a stand. I sat down on the couch and watched as he sat next to me and lifted my foot to his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He placed a finger on my lips, "Hush. Just relax," he said as he rubbed some lotion on his hands and then massaged my foot. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and moaned slightly. His hands felt so awesome against my swollen feet. They applied just enough pressure and the right amount of warmth to all the right spots.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I nodded and let my body completely shut down. Soon I had fallen asleep right there on the couch. Mark then took me up to my room and put me to bed. It turned out to be the first night that I didn't have a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Shower**

"Dad! I am not putting this on my kid!" I yelled. My father and Mark had decided to throw me a baby shower two weeks later. They invited the girls from my job to come celebrate the upcoming birth of my child. I was getting really pissed with the presents my father had made for my daughter…one of which was a chastity belt.

"Why not? She's got to show those boys that she isn't some old floozy," he said with a smile.

We all laughed and I shook my head. "Dad, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you I'll take that as a complement." He said.

"ooo open mine next," Trish said. "I know you're going to love it,"

I smiled and opened up her gift. Inside was a little pajama set for the baby and a matching one for myself. They were pink night dresses with little bows for our hair and slippers.

"Awe Trish, thank you so much," I said as I hugged her. "These are so cute,"

Trish smiled, "It's no problem, I figured your daughter would want to follow after her mom so I picked them out."

I smiled and then picked up Lexi's gift. She got me a workout Dvd for after I had the baby and some blankets for the baby. Once I thanked her my father handed me a gift from Mark. It was kind of a heavy box so I knew it had to be something special. I smiled at him and then proceeded to open it. Inside I found a set of story books, bottles, pacifiers, a few dresses, shoes, and a gold picture frame with her ultrasound as the picture.

"Awwwweee," The girls said together.

"Mark, this is so awesome, thank you." I said.

He smirked. "You're welcome darlin'"

Once I was done putting away all the gifts, we decided to eat dinner and chill out for a little while. I really enjoyed having everyone at my house. It was filled with so much love and support. Before the party was over we heard a knock at the door. My father got up and answered it only to find a box signed to me on the porch. He gently picked it up and brought it into the house.

"Hey honey, it looks like you have another gift." he said as he sat the box on my lap. I noticed immediately that it was from my mother and I got extremely excited. "Dad! She's-"

"Alive…yea I figured that out when I saw her hand writing. Go ahead and open it."

I smiled and went to work on the box. Inside was a perfectly sewn quilt that she made herself. There was also a letter and a picture of her and my new little brother.

""Why didn't she come inside?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm not too sure. Maybe it was to keep you safe."

I nodded and then took the box upstairs to my bedroom. When I got there, I sat down on the bed and held the letter in my hand. I wanted to read it but part of me was sort of scared about what it would say. I really missed having her close to me but I knew she was only trying to protect me. My concentration was broken when I heard a soft knock at my door. I relaxed when I realized it was only Mark.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and then patted a spot next to me. He walked over and sat down next to me, looking at me with his soft green eyes. I swear I could get lost in those eyes, but why was it hard for me to get lost in the Undertaker's eyes?

"I want to read this but…"

"…you would rather see her face huh?"

I nodded loving how he was always able to read my emotions. Funny…The Undertaker was never able to fully read my emotions without using some power. I wonder, did he actually force me to fall for him?

"Don't worry Le Le, I'm sure your mom will come and see you again. By then. All this mess with my brother will cease."

I sighed, "I hope so. I just want my life back you know?"

He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and I instantly melted into him. His body felt so warm and strong against my soft frame. I didn't know what it was but I felt really…safe with Mark. I mean for all I know he could be here because he was sent here but at this point I really trusted him.

"I know how you feel but don't you worry, things will get better." He said. "Now why don't we open this letter and read it together?"

I smiled and opened up the letter and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Leah, I know this must be shocking that I'm writing to you after months of being gone, but I need you to know that everything is alright. I needed to pretend to be gone long enough to see what The Undertaker is planning. So far I'm not too certain of what's happening. From what I can see he is losing members of his ministry left and right. Speaking of which, I see Mark has found you. He's a nice guy sweetie so don't worry about him being near you. I think you will actually find him to be a lot more interesting than the Undertaker. Anyways, I will try to keep in touch ok? I love you and take care. Love Mom."

I smiled at Mark and he smiled back, "Well I see mom approves of me being here."

"Yes she does,"

He lifted my chin with his hand, "Tell me something, do you like me being here?"

"Of course I do, your really sweet and it's been awhile since I had a best friend." I told him.

"Well that's good, I like being your best friend. It's definitely different than being friends with all guys."

I giggled, "Yea tell me about it. Being in that castle with only April and Chyna wasn't all that great."

"April…have you seen her at all since you escaped from that place?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not exactly. My father feels it would be safer if we didn't have any contact until this blows over."

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged, "it's alright. I know this will stop at some point."

He nodded, "Well we should head back down before your dad gets suspicious."

I smiled, "Are you scared of him?"

"No not at all, I just don't want him overreacting or anything." He said.

I laughed, "Oh alright then,"

As soon as I got up I felt pain in my belly. I grabbed Mark's arm and screamed out in agony.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No it hurts! It hurts a lot!" I cried.

"Ok let me take you to the car. You're in labor." He said.

I nodded as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me downstairs. He quickly announced that I was in labor as he headed for the front door and then took me out to the car.

The pain grew worse as we drove to the hospital. My father was in the front passenger seat, Mark was driving and the girls were in the back with me. I continued crying my eyes out until we made it to the hospital. I was rushed into the delivery room and prepped to have my baby. About thirty minutes later my water broke and I was ready to bring my child into the world. I asked Mark to stay with me while I had her. I simply refused to be alone.

After three long pushes and tons of pain, I gave birth to a five pound three ounce baby girl. She had light green eyes, and light brown hair like my own. When I held her in my arms she quickly stopped crying and smiled at me. I smiled back down at her, feeling so much love in my heart.

:She's beautiful Le Le," Mark said. "What are you going to name her?"

I looked back down at her and a name quickly popped into my head, "Katrina."

Mark smiled, "Yea that suits her."

I smiled and then looked back into the eyes of my baby. I could already tell that she was going to be something special.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flirting**

Katrina and I came home from the hospital a few short days later. Mark was nice enough to go buy a car seat for her so he could drive us home. I sat up front with Mark but I couldn't help but look back at my new daughter. She was so beautiful and full of life with her little smile. Mark kept smiling as well. I guess it was nice to see me look ten times happier than I was before.

When we arrived home I took Katrina upstairs to her bedroom and settled her in. Mark watched me front the doorway with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. I sat down in the rocking chair with her in my arms and fed her a bottle I had made before I left the hospital. I suddenly heard the small click of a camera and I looked up at Mark. He had out his cell phone and it was facing me.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" I asked.

He smiled and closed the phone, "Yea, you look really beautiful like that."

I blushed and looked back down into the eyes of my baby, "I think someone is hitting on your mommy Katrina."

He chucked, "Hey I can dream can't I?"

"Of course, as long as it's just a dream…."

He shook his head, "Now there you go breaking my heart,"

I giggled, "I'm sorry, I just think dating someone right now wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked.

I sighed, "When I was living with The Undertaker, he made me promise to marry him at some point and he used my blood to seal the deal."

"So you're bound by that?" he asked.

I fell silent for a few seconds, "I don't really know. I also promised not to leave that place and I still did."

"And he did nothing about it." Mark said while shaking his head. "You know, I'm starting to think that my brother is a little soft."

"Why is that?"

"Well if what you say is true, he would have killed you by now."

I nodded, "You're right but there is a reason he didn't kill me…" I looked down at Katrina who was now peacefully sleeping. "I was carrying her at the time and he didn't want to harm an innocent child. Now that she's out I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"Nothing…he won't do anything." Mark said. "I refuse to let anything happen to you or Kat."

I smiled, "Already giving my daughter a nickname,"

"Yep, but I'm serious. If he harms you or that child I will make him wish he'd never been born and I promise that."

I didn't know why but I loved that Mark was slowly becoming protective of me and Katrina. He had been here for a few months now and I never noticed how close we had become. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside and I really liked it.

"Well thanks Mark, I appreciate everything you've done for me."

He smiled, "Anytime Le Le, now I'm going to go start lunch, meet me downstairs?"

I nodded and then watched as he left the room. Man he was too sexy for his own good. He better hope The Undertaker doesn't find us soon because I planned to get to know him a lot more than I already have.

Before going downstairs, I changed into a pink jump suit and put my hair up in a ponytail. I didn't like wearing jeans for too long so I needed to change. As I descended the stairs, I smelled something really good coming from the kitchen. When I turned the corner, I saw Mark standing by the stove mixing some noodles that were boiling. I giggled when he turned around and I saw my apron on his body. It was much too small for him but I knew he was only wearing it to be silly.

"What are you cooking?" I asked as I took a seat at the counter table.

He smirked, "That's a surprise,"

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yep,"

I sighed and got up to get some juice from the refrigerator. It felt so nice to be able to bend down without the extra weight pulling me down.

"That's a really cute booty you got there," he said.

I blushed and quickly straightened myself up with the pitcher in my hand. I then turned around to face him with a smile on my face.

"Hey…watch those eyeballs of yours…" I said as I walked to the cabinet and got a glass.

He smirked, "I can't help it, I've got a staring problem but it only acts up when there is a gorgeous girl in my presence."

I laughed and poured the juice into the glass, "Wow you are so funny."

He shrugged, "At least I'm honest,"

"Is there any more problems you have that I should know about?"

He looked at me with mischievous eyes, "Oh you have no idea ma'am,"

I giggled and then sat back down. "You should help me workout sometime."

"Workout? Oh I would love to help you do that. What kind of working out should we try?"

I shook my head, "You are so silly, but I want to get rid of my baby bump. I mean most of the weight is gone already but I want to get rid of the rest."

He nodded and then drained the noodles before mixing them with the crab meat and shrimp. He then made two plates and handed me one with a fork.

"I could definitely help you with that. How long until you go back to work?" he asked.

"I have another month," I said as I dug into my food. "This is amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could cook?"

"You never asked," he said playfully. "We can start tomorrow if you want,"

I nodded, "Sounds good to me."

For the rest of the day Mark and I spent a lot of time talking about different things. He revealed to me that he really loved motorcycles and wished that someday that he could get his own. He also told me about how he and The Undertaker use to be close.

"We did everything together, including getting the tattoos on our arms. I don't know why he started acting this way." He told me.

I shrugged, "Maybe he was tired of living a normal life…maybe he just wanted more and he went down the wrong path to do it."

"I don't know maybe." He said. "I just wish I could have him back to the way he was but I know that will never happen."

I looked at him with caring eyes, "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine. I got along well so far without him." He said as he looked at me.

I smiled and looked down at my lap.

"You find it hard don't you?" he asked.

I looked up at him, "Find what hard?"

"Looking into my eyes, we have the same eyes." He said.

I shook my head, "Not at all…actually I find it quite fascinating that I can stare into your eyes and see a man who really cares for me…but when I look into the Undertaker's eyes, I see a man who only wishes to posses me for all the wrong reasons."

"Come here," he said gently.

I moved over closer to him and let him wrap his arm around me as I laid my head on his chest. His body smelled so good and it felt nice to have him this close to me.

"Leah?"

"Yea?"

He smiled, "You know I'm willing to wait for you right?"

I smiled against his chest, "I can tell,"

"Good."

After laying there for a few minutes, we got up and went to check on Katrina. She was wide awake when I walked in and smiled when I bent over to pick her up.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

He smiled, "Sure,"

I smiled and then gently handed him the baby. I was instantly in love with how well he handled her. She rested in his arms and smiled at him.

"Wow, she's so pretty…just like her mother."

I blushed, "Thank you,"

"Look Kat, your mommy is blushing, do you like Uncle Mark?" he asked her.

She started laughing and my heart felt so warm hearing that. I ended up letting him change her and getting her dressed for bed. He was even able to put her to sleep with ease. It seemed like everything he was doing was making me fall for him a little more. Soon I knew I would no longer love his brother the way I loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Attack**

Things between Mark and I quickly began to blossom as months passed. I wasn't having nightmares anymore, I was regaining my figure, and most of all, I loved seeing Mark as Katrina's father figure. He was such a loving man and I'm sure any woman would die to have him by their side. Though I was enjoying him being around, my father had his own opinions.

"I don't trust him Leah," he told me one day when he came to see me and Katrina. Mark had left to go to work that day so it was just us three.

"Why not dad? He hasn't done anything to prove he isn't trust worthy." I said as I watered the flowers.

My dad sighed, "He hasn't done anything as far as we can _see" _He said. "For all we know he could be in with The Undertaker on this."

"Dad please, if he was in on some plan I think I would have noticed by now,"

"Oh really, like you noticed that The Undertaker was an evil man before you slept with him?"

I folded my arms, "That isn't fair dad, you know I was tricked into thinking he was a good guy."

"Yea and Mark is his brother."

"So what? He treated him like crap just like he did all of his followers…even you,"

He sighed, "Listen I don't want to fight about this. I just want you to know that I don't trust him."

I rolled my eyes and went back to watering my flowers. He had some nerve judging this man when he never really took the time out to get to know him. Then again, what if all of this was just a façade? What if Mark really was playing me?

Later that day when he came home, I was in the basement doing laundry with Katrina in her carseat. I really didn't want to talk to him about the situation but I needed to know where he stood when it came to me.

"Le Le? Where are you girl?" he said as he came down the stairs.

I sighed while folding some clothes and Katrina immediately started laughing, "I'm down here,"

I listened as he approached me but I never turned around to face him. I was too scared of starting a fight. He bent down and picked up Katrina who was very excited to see him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded and continued folding the clothes. I soon became mesmerized by the sent of his cologne. He always smelled good and it really turned me on.

"I'm ok…just had a fight with my dad today." I said quietly.

He sighed, "It was about me wasn't it?"

I froze and then turned around to face him. He smirked and came closer to me.

"Let me guess, he doesn't trust me around you or the baby."

I gasped, "How did you know that?"

He shrugged, "Well you know how my brother is able to read minds…well I can read facial expressions."

I giggled and shook my head.

"Now there's that pretty smile." he said. "You know, it's alright. If I were a father I would feel the same way about my enemy's brother."

"You would?"

"Of course, it's human nature you know?"

I nodded, "True, so what are you going to do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…I guess the only thing I can do is move out and get my own place."

I sighed not liking the idea at all. He quickly read my facial expression and lifted my chin to meet his gaze.

"You don't want me to leave do you?"

I smiled, "Not at all. I trust you and I don't care what my father has to say. The only thing I ask of you is to be completely honest with me ok?"

He nodded, "I can handle that Le Le, I've always been honest with you."

I smiled and then Katrina started giggling. "What's so funny Kat?"

She smiled and attempted to talk but the words made absolutely no sense. We laughed and then went upstairs to start dinner. While I was in the kitchen cooking I could hear Mark and Katrina playing in the living room. The two of them were inseparable and there was no way Mark could possibly betray that.

As I was washing my hands I suddenly felt light headed and sort of dizzy. I shut off the water and dried off my hands before leaning against the wall.

"no…please tell me this isn't happening…" I said to myself. I used to feel this way anytime The Undertaker was in my presence. Only this time, it was much worse this time.

"_Leah…my precious Leah…" _said his voice. The lights in the kitchen began to flicker on and off and I immediately slid down to the floor on my butt. That's when he appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of me with a cold gaze in his eyes and his long black hair hanging on both sides of his face.

"No! Go away!" I screamed.

"Leah?" I heard Mark say from the living room. "Are you alright in there?"

The Undertaker turned and held a hand up to the door and it slammed shut and locked.

"_Now then, where were we?" _he asked. "_Oh yes…you need to be punished for leaving me for so long and taking our child along with you."_

I cried, "Please don't hurt me, I had to leave!"

He laughed and then held up a hand towards me. I felt myself being pulled to him and I fought vigorously to crawl in the other direction. "Let me go!"

"_I don't think so darling, you have a price to pay, and your going to pay it now!" _

Once he had me close enough he grabbed my right arm, pushed the sleeve back and then took out a thin dagger from his pocket.

"Oh please don't!" I cried, "Don't do this please!"

He laughed, _"It's either this or our little girl will pay the price, you choose…" _

Out of pure rage, I swung with my other fist and hit him in the face. He released me but I didn't get far. He grabbed a hold of my leg and I fell flat on my stomach. I could hear Mark yelling for me on the other side of the door but there was no way for me to get to him. The Undertaker had sat on my back, pinning me to the ground. I then heard him rip open my shirt, revealing my back. I let out an ear splitting scream when the dagger cut across my back horizontally.

"Undertaker! Let her go you bastard!" Mark screamed. "I swear I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

The Undertaker laughed and then sliced me down my back vertically. He continued to slice at my skin until I could feel blood tricking onto the floor. He then kissed my head and disappeared. The lights came back on and the door swung open, revealing an outraged Mark. He came to my side and gently helped me up. My back was in so much pain that I could barely stand.

"Le Le, I'm so sorry I didn't get to you." he said.

I sniffled and leaned into his chest. He held me close and walked me upstairs to the bathroom where he cleaned my wounds the same way I cleaned his. When he was done, He laid me on my stomach and let me rest while he took care of Katrina. I slept through the entire night with strangely no nightmares. When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to see Mark sleeping right next to me. I smiled at him and then kissed his cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom. As soon as I got in there I took off my shirt and looked at the cuts in the mirror. To my horror, the cuts formed the symbol that represented him. I broke down and started crying not believing that he had really found me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ecstasy**

"Leah I think you need to move to another place." My father said later on that day. Mark and I had called him over and told him about my encounter with the Undertaker. I was sitting on the couch resting my back while Katrina played with her blocks on the floor. Mark had to leave and go get me some ointment for the cuts.

"It doesn't matter dad…he found me this time and he can find me again." I said as I looked out of the window.

My father sighed, "Yea…and I find it funny that he found you _after _his brother got here."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad please don't go there. We both know that if The Undertaker was really following his brother, then he would have come after me while Mark was weak."

"Why are you defending this man so much? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No there isn't we are only friends," I said. "And even if there was why is it your business?"

"Because I am your father!"

I shook my head and got up from the couch, "You've only been my father for a few months…"

Without looking back at him I picked up Katrina and took her upstairs to get her ready for her nap. While I was rocking her to sleep I heard my front door open and Mark came into the house. I got up and stood in her doorway so I could listen to the conversation.

"Hey Kane, where did Leah go?" he asked.

My dad sighed, "She went upstairs…I think I pissed her off."

"Why what happened if you don't mind me asking…" Mark asked.

I heard my dad stand up and approach Mark, "Look, I don't know why she thinks your trust worthy but…if she trusts you then I need to as well."

I smiled and then instantly felt bad for what I had said. Man I must have really hurt his feelings but hey…he hurt mine as well.

"Thank you Kane. I give you my word that I won't harm your daughter."

My dad chuckled, "How do I know you're going to keep that promise?"

"Because…I love her,"

I felt my heart melt instantly at the sound of those words. I couldn't believe he actually told my father that he loved me.

My dad laughed, "That's what I like to hear. Well tell her I'm not mad at her and that I'm sorry for how I was acting."

"I will, thank you."

"No…thank you."

After that my father left the house and Mark came upstairs to find me. I put my baby in her crib and watched her fall asleep just as Mark came around the corner. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there," I said.

"Hey," he said as he came closer to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm sure my dad has already told you about our fight."

He smirked, "Yes. It's alright though, he asked me to tell you that he wasn't mad and that he's sorry."

I sighed, "I guess I forgive him, but I'll tell him that later. Did you get the ointment?"

He nodded and then took my hand and led me out of Katrina's room. "Let's get out of here so the little one can sleep."

I followed him out of her room, only looking back once to make sure she was ok. He took me down to my bedroom and closed the door behind him. I sat down on my bed and he sat next to me. I turned around so that my back was facing him and lifted my shirt so he could apply the ointment.

"Um…do you care if I unhook your bra?" he asked. "It'll be easier to put on the ointment that way."

I blushed and then slid off my shirt and then unhooked the bra. I held it up so that it still covered my breast and I pulled all of my hair over my right shoulder. I waited for him to start applying the ointment but he never started.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He chuckled, "They're gone…the cuts are gone."

"What?" I asked. "are you serious?"

He nodded and then gently traced his fingers over my bare skin. I closed my eyes and completely melted into the feeling he was giving me. Suddenly I felt his lips brush against my back and I tensed up.

I slowly turned myself around and looked at him and he looked back at me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

He smiled, "You really want to know?"

I nodded.

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, "I'm thinking about how much I cared for you when you were in that castle. I know I was a little stand offish…but every time I saw you I felt like I was having the best day in the world."

I smiled at him, "Well do you still care about me that much?"

"No…I care about you so much more than that." He said. "I love you and Katrina like you have always been my family."

I smiled, "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that Mark. I love you too."

He licked his lips and then slowly brought his lips down to mine. I nearly shivered at the feel of how soft and slick his lips were. I was going to pull away but he cupped my head and gently pulled his lips back down to mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my bra fall to the floor. I laid back onto the bed and watched as he pulled off my pajama shorts and my panties. He then looked at my body in appreciation.

"You are so beautiful Leah," he said as he pulled off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. I was just as astonished as he was when I looked upon his body. My goodness he was like a god…but I was worried since I hadn't done this in a while and he was a big boy if you know what I mean.

Once he climbed on top of me I sort of relaxed under him. I rubbed my hands on his chest as he kissed me deeply and massaged my breasts. He then moved his kisses down to my neck and my chest.

"Spread your legs a little more baby," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and did as he said. I could feel his hard erection pushing against my wet opening as he kissed me roughly. In the middle of one of the kisses I felt him penetrate my body. I dug my nails into his back and gasped at how amazing he felt inside of me. He moaned and kissed me again, burying my cries of pleasure when he pulled out and dropped back in. I couldn't keep my voice down as I let him take over, pumping himself in and out of my body with hard and deep strokes that had me going wild. I had experienced sex before but it was nothing like this. Mark was taking me to a place that I didn't go to with his brother.

"My goodness you feel so good Leah," Mark said as he stopped and lifted my legs up to his shoulders. "I'm going to make you mine girl,"

"I'm already yours," I moaned as he continued the hard strokes. "ooohh baby…please don't stop…"

"I won't baby I won't…" he said and he didn't…not until midnight. By then we both had climaxed at least three times each and on top of that…Katrina didn't wake up until we were done.

"You stay here, I'll go get her." He told me.

He kissed me one more time before heading down to Katrina's room to put her back to sleep. When he returned I smiled at him and welcomed him back into the bed with me. He slid right in next to me informing me that the baby was sound asleep again.

"Well that was amazing…" I said as I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"No you were amazing," he told me. "I've never made love like that before."

I smiled, "Me neither, you sure know how to drive a woman wild Mark."

He laughed, "What can I say…I have skills."

I giggled, "Oh whatever,"

We shared a laugh before falling silent. I enjoyed just relaxing with his arms around my small body. I just hoped that doing this wouldn't cause more problems when it came to the Undertaker.


	9. Chapter 9

**More Visitors**

Taking that next step with Mark really brought me even closer to him than I ever was before. At first I didn't want to love again but he showed me that things could be great even when there is danger lurking around you. He brought a smile to my face even when I was sad and he was a great father to Katrina. How could I pass him up for some demented freak that only used me as a toy?

"You sure you're going to be alright? I could stay home if you want," he told me one night as he was getting ready for work. It had been a week since our first little fling. From that day until now we had found it hard to sleep in the same bed without making love to each other.

I sighed, "Yes I'm sure. You just have to promise me that you'll call me before you come home.

He nodded and then kissed me softly on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll call you."

I hugged him and then watched him head out the door for work. Once he was gone I took Katrina upstairs and got her ready for a bath. I found it easy to bathe her since she loved playing in the water.

After her bath I made her a warm bottle and fed her so she could go to sleep. I no longer had to hold her since she started holding her own bottle. I put her in her crib and turned on a little lullaby to help her get to sleep. I sat down in the rocking chair and watched the rain fall out the window. It was very peaceful for some reason, almost as if someone had put an enchantment over the house. Slowly but surely I ended up rocking myself to sleep just as Katrina closed her little green eyes. I wasn't sure how long I slept but later on that night I was awakened by Katrina's cries. It startled me a little because she never woke up at this time. That's when I heard something…a crash come from downstairs and the shuffling of feet. I immediately hopped up and took Katrina into my arms.

She instantly fell silent so I grabbed one of her blankets and wrapped in around her little body. I then slowly walked to the door and listened to the creeps who invaded my house.

"We came here to help her you jerk, not wreck her place!" said one guy.

"Sorry, I tripped on this walker…so she had the baby then,"

"Look, he said she would be here and this place is basically empty." said a familiar voice.

The other guy chuckled, "We haven't checked upstairs yet you idiot,"

A third guy then said, "Man are you dumb or what?"

"No Hunter, look let's just find her so we can deliver the message."

Hunter laughed, "She may not want to talk to you after everything you did to her Shane."

"Don't be ridiculous, Leah and I have been best friends for years. She'll talk to me."

I didn't know what came over me but I walked out into the hallway and turned on the lights. The guys gasped, "I think she heard us…"

I walked down the hall and descended the stairs to find Shane, Hunter, and Christian standing in my living room. They smiled at me and then bowed together.

"Your highness, we are extremely relieved to see that you are unharmed." Hunter said.

I smiled, "You guys don't have to call me that anymore. I'm not a princess…I'm just an ordinary woman who is a mother now."

They looked up at me and then smiled at the sight of Katrina.

"Wow, she's more beautiful than I imagined she would be." Shane said. "And your looking very well too Leah."

I smiled, "Thanks Shane. Now why are you guys here and how did you know I was here?"

"We've been traveling all around to find you. When we got here, we saw Mark downtown at the bar. He told us where to find you,"

"Are you guys still with the ministry?" I asked.

"Nope, we got tired of him treating us like trash so we left." Christian said. "Plus…we missed you a lot."

I walked over to my couch and sat down, "Well I missed you guys too. Is that the only reason you are here at midnight?"

They looked at each other and then Hunter spoke up, "We think the Undertaker is coming for you. We all made a promise sealed in blood that we would never leave his ministry…"

"But lately, we've been seeing him in our dreams and sometimes he attacks us out of nowhere." Shane said, showing me a scar that was on his arm. I gasped when I saw that it was in the shape of his symbol.

"He's attacked me too already," I said.

"What!" Shane asked. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Recently he came after me…he cut me on my back but the scars have disappeared."

"That's not good…" Christian said.

"Why not?" I asked.

He sighed, "You've been marked…and that means no matter what you do or where you go…he will always know."

"Is there anyway out of it?" I asked.

"There's one way…the dagger he cut you with has to be used on you again."

I sighed, "No way…"

"yes way, when the blade comes into contact with you again, it will suck out the curse he's laid upon you."

I felt my skin growing cold with fear. I looked down at my baby knowing that if I didn't get rid of this curse then I would be under his control forever.

"So basically I need to find him and face him once and for all?"

They nodded in unison and I sighed. "Mark isn't going to like this…"

Shane smiled, "Have you and Mark been seeing each other?"

I giggled, "Maybe…"

He shook his head, "From one brother to the next huh?"

"Hey be quiet! It didn't happen that way honestly."

"Sure…" he said with a smile.

I sure did miss having Shane to talk to every now and then. He was my best friend and now that he wasn't in the ministry, I felt like I won him back.

"So, would you like to hold your god daughter?" I asked him.

He smiled, "You made me the godfather even after all that crap we went through?"

"Of course I did. You are still my best friend Shane…and if I would have listened to you I wouldn't be in this mess right now."

He shrugged, "True but you also wouldn't be with Mark right now either, so maybe it's a good thing too."

I smiled and then got up and handed him Katrina. "What's her name?"

"Katrina." I said.

Christian smiled, "That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl."

"Thanks,"

As I watched the guys play with my daughter I started thinking about how I could possibly draw out the Undertaker. If he was connected to me, then that meant that I could talk to him in my head. Was I strong enough to do that though? I would find out sooner or later, but for now I needed to prepare myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mom Returns**

"No I can't let you do this to yourself Leah!" Mark said as he watched me pack a few things.

I was preparing to return to The Undertaker's castle to confront him once and for all. Hunter and the other guys agreed to accompany me there but Mark was not having it.

"Listen Mark, I know you're upset but if I don't do this then he'll never stop coming after me and Katrina." I said. "I know you don't want me to do this but I have to."

He sighed and laid Katrina in the play pin. "Look…I want to come with you."

"You can't…I need you to stay here with Katrina."

"What about your father?" He asked.

I sighed, "I haven't heard from him in a few days. At this point I think he's done with me."

"Why? For putting him in his place? I'm sure he's not mad at you Leah,"

I looked away from him hiding my tears, "I don't want you to get hurt Mark…not because of me."

He walked over to me and put his arms around my body. I turned around and faced him and he kissed me softly. "Look at me, you've been hurt already because of me…now its my turn to repay it."

I sighed and nodded before hugging him closely. Katrina started giggling and clapping her hands together at us. Sometimes I swore she knew what was best for us.

Later that night I decided to take Mark's advice and go check on my dad. He didn't answer the first time I knocked but the door creaked open on it's on.

"Hello? Dad? Are you home?" I said as I entered the house. It was dark inside…the only light that could be seen was from the living room where he kept the fireplace burning.

As I got closer to the living room I could hear someone sobbing. At first I thought it was my dad, but then the realization that voice was much softer than his came over me.

"Hello?" I said as I slowly turned the corner. I felt a slight sense of relief when I saw my mother's face but that feeling soon passed. Sitting next to her sprawled out on the floor was my fathers body.

"Oh my gosh! Mom what happened!" I asked as I hurried to her side.

"I don't know…I came to tell him something and I found him like this…there's so much blood…" she cried.

I looked up at his face and it was indeed covered in blood. I got up and quickly grabbed the phone to call an ambulance. They arrived almost a few minutes later and took my dad to the emergency room. I then returned home with my mom and we drank some hot tea to calm our nerves.

"How long do you think he was like that?" I asked.

She looked at me, "You should know, you've been with him almost everyday haven't you?"

I started crying, "No…I haven't seen him in awhile because we had a fight…I feel so horrible."

"Leah don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault." Mark said.

My mom smiled, "Mark's right you know. Whatever happened to your father, happened because The Undertaker knew I was coming to tell him something."

"What exactly were you going to tell him?" I asked.

She sighed, "I was going to tell him that The Undertaker was a lot closer than we thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean he's in this state…and he's been watching you both very closely."

I shook in fear, "Oh great…now I've really got to get a hold of that dagger."

"What dagger?" she asked.

Before I could answer I felt my back burning as if it was on fire. I dropped to my knees in pain, screaming at the top of my lungs. I started pulling off my shirt and they gasped once I did.

"He's close…" my mom said.

"What's wrong with me!" I cried. "It hurts!"

"I know it does, just hold still for a second." Mark said as they examined my back.

My mom bent down to me, "When did this happen?"

"Not that long ago…but then the scars disappeared so I thought I was fine."

Mark sighed, "Well your not…the scars are back and they look worse than before. Just sit here until I come back."

Mark got up and went upstairs to get me some bandages. While he was gone I explained what I needed to do in order to stop all of this from happening to my mom. She advised against it but she knew I had to do it. When Mark returned he not only had the bandages, but he had Katrina in his arms. My mom smiled and gladly took her into her arms. Katrina was a little hesitant at first but she smiled and laughed once she was in her arms.

"She's beautiful," she told me as Mark gently cleaned my wounds.

"Thanks mom, where is my little brother?" I asked.

She sighed, "I had to leave him with Shawn."

"Shawn? Did you two…"

"Work things out? Yes. He felt really bad about what he did and he wanted to make up for it. So I told him to start by being a good father."

I laughed but then quickly stopped when it made my wounds hurt. Once he was done I sat straight up in a chair without putting my back against it. I watched my mom play with Katrina and I knew that I had to complete this mission…even if it meant dying in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Battling The Demented One**

"Are you certain you are ready to do this?" Mark asked as we walked out into the woods. I was on my way to face the man I once loved, the man that attacked me…the one who fathered my child. My mom stayed back at my place with Katrina to keep her safe.

"I'm ready…trust me. I have to do this for Katrina…"

He grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking. "Wait a minute…before we go any further I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and then sighed, "Look…if something happens to you…do you want me to take Katrina?"

I thought about it for a second. I didn't want Shawn anywhere near Katrina so letting my mom take her was out of the question. "Yes I do."

"Alright…one more thing…if you do get out of this alive…"

He smiled slightly and then got down on one knee. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Leah, will you marry me?" he asked. "I know we recently just started dating but…it didn't take me long to find out that I wanted to be with you forever."

I smiled and wiped a fresh tear from my cheek. "Oh Mark…yes I will marry you."

He kissed my hand and then slid the ring on my finger. He then stood up and we shared one deep kiss that left me nearly breathless. We then continued our journey into the woods, but we didn't have to go far before the demented one himself showed himself. He had stepped out from behind a tree and sent Mark flying backwards into a tree. Mark was knocked unconscious leaving just he and I alone.

"Hello my sweet princess…I've missed you so…" He said as he stepped closer to me. I spotted the dagger hanging in his belt and instantly dropped to my knees in pain.

"W-why did you do this to me?" I cried. "I thought you loved me…"

He laughed, "Oh my dear, of course I loved you…but you have cause me a great deal of pain this past year…like sleeping with my brother for instance."

I gasped, "How did you know about that."

"Did you not know that the scars I left on you connected you to me? I knew everything you were doing. Just like I know why you came to find me."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "P-please, I never wanted to leave your side but you knew I had to after what you did to April."

He narrowed his eyes and then slapped me across the face. I fell back onto my back sending shocks of pain threw my body from the scars. He laughed at the sound of my screams, almost as if this was simply a game to him. He kicked me in my side and I rolled to the other side.

"Come on Leah, I know your stronger than this…after all aren't you doing this for our daughter?"

I started crying thinking about my sweet daughter back at home in the arms of my mother. I couldn't lose like this…I couldn't let him win this way.

I got up slowly and then cracked my neck and my fist, "You hit like a bitch."

He laughed and then came at me with such a force that I narrowly escaped. He ran into a tree that was behind me and I grabbed a hold of his hair and yanked him down onto his back.

"Oh…so you do like it rough.." he said with a playful grin. "Come on baby, hit me with your best shot."

I didn't think twice before reaching back and socking him in the face a few times. He flipped me over and pinned my arms in the dirt and sat on my lower abdomen. "Why don't you just give up your soul to me Leah and get it over with. We can go back to our old lives and pretend that this never happened."

I glared at him, "Never!"

"Have it your way then-"

Suddenly he was thrown back into the tree. I sat up and looked over my shoulder to see that Mark had gotten up.

"Get away from her you bitch!"

The Undertaker stood up, "Oh how sweet…first you steal my woman, and then you get between our fight…I think I'll just bury you both!"

He spread his hands out towards the both of us, sending a lightening bolt at us. We both missed it and then he took out the dagger and tried to throw it at Mark. I didn't know what came over me, but I got up and pushed him out of the way…letting the dagger hit me in the side. I collapsed instantly, as my body slowly began to react to the blade being lodged into my body. My scars disappeared, but there was now blood running out of my side. I reached up and pulled the dagger out of my side.

"Leah! No!" Mark yelled. The Undertaker walked towards me with a smirk on his face.

"I should have known you would sacrifice yourself to save him, but don't worry…I'll take good care of the baby once I'm finished with Mark, and then your bitch of a mother.."

I gasped and then picked up the dagger and thrust it into his leg. He dropped down to my level and I then stabbed him in his chest, aiming for his heart.

"L-L-Leah…h-how c-could you…" he whispered as he grasped the dagger.

I smiled, "It's simple…if you wouldn't stop your reign of terror…then I would stop it for you."

He smiled and then touched my face, "T-take good c-care of Katrina…I-I still l-love you."

I didn't know why but hearing that really touched my heart. I watched him as he pushed the dagger all the way through his chest and then fell over and died. His body disappeared but the dagger remained. I felt my body growing cold as Mark crawled over to me.

"Leah, Leah baby are you alright?" He asked.

I looked up into his eyes feeling my life slipping away, "I-I did it M-Mark…but I don't think…I'm going to m-ake it."

He shook his head, "No no no you're not going to die Leah, I won't let you."

I smiled and slowly closed my eyes…everything went black for a few minutes and then I saw a light.

"_Kane…do you think she'll be alright?" _

"_I'm sure she will Leanne…she's a strong girl just like you."_

"_Thanks…I can't believe he actually saved her. I mean he nearly killed himself doing so." _

"_True, but I guess when you love someone that much…you'll do just about anything to make sure they're safe." _

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming but the sound of my parents voices brought me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes to a dimly lit hospital room and the faces of my mother and father smiling down on me.

"Leah? Honey can you hear me?" My mom asked.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "I didn't think I was alive for a second."

"Well honestly we did lose you for a second, but Mark saved you." Kane said.

I smiled, "He did? Well where is he? Is he ok?"

My mom stepped over to a curtain and pulled it back. Mark was laying in a hospital bed sound asleep. I smiled at him and then a tear fell from my eye. I was so happy that we had both made it out of there alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**The End**

We spent nearly a week in the hospital before they released us. I was so excited that the nightmare of the Undertaker was dead and gone. I would miss him indeed, but I wouldn't miss the demon that he was. As soon as I got home, Mark and I got on with our lives. He got a better job working with motorcycles, and ended up buying us a new house. Katrina had began to call him daddy which made me even more happier than I was. All that was left was to keep my vow to him and become his wife.

"Leah you look absolutely amazing honey." My mom said the morning of my wedding. I was wearing an off white dress that was strapless and flowed down to the floor. All of my hair was pinned up and a veil that matched my dress hung down my back. I looked like a princess…well technically I was.

"Thanks mom…but I'm so nervous…"

She smiled, "it's alright to be nervous sweetie. You've never been married before so it's different for you."

I nodded and then smiled, "I'm so happy you and dad could be here for this."

"We're happy too sweetheart, but Mark is even happier than we are. He loves you more than anything."

I smiled and looked at her face, "I love him too…"

"Good…now come on, it's almost time for you to be out there." She said.

I picked up my bouquet of lilies and headed for the door. My father was waiting to walk me down the aisle and I instantly felt tears filling my eyes. I tried so hard not to cry but once the doors opened and I saw Mark standing at the altar waiting on me to come to him…I fell apart. He did also, but I guess that's normal when you see the woman of your dreams coming down the aisle to be with you forever. Once the ceremony was over Mark and I went outside and hopped into Mark's new truck. We decided not to have a reception and to just get right to the honeymoon. My mom let me kiss Katrina good-bye before we drove done the road.

After about three hours we made it to our destination, The Grand Canyon. Mark couldn't wait to get me into our suite. He scooped me up and carried me all the way there. When we got there, he didn't really give me much time to look around. He stripped me down and then himself and then carried me to our bed. We exchanged rough yet passionate kisses before he slid inside of me. I moaned so loud that my throat actually started to hurt. Over and over he pumped himself inside of me while kissing me on my neck and growling in my ear. We made love for several hours, before stopping and then restarting again. By time we were done, we had literally made love all over the room only to stop on the floor. He pulled our sheets and pillows onto the floor with us and covered us up. I rested my head on his chest and released a satisfied breath.

"That was amazing Mark." I said.

He smiled, "It was only amazing because we are an amazing couple."

I giggled, "Damn right…you know I always knew we would make it this far."

"Really?"

I nodded, "of course…you were my inspiration to keep going for Katrina…At one point I actually was going to let Undertaker kill me…but I'm glad he didn't."

"Well I'm glad he didn't either. There is no way I can live without you by my side."

I smiled and then kissed him gently. "I love you Mark."

"I love you too Leah…and I always will."

We shared another passionate kiss before lying down and falling asleep. There was nothing that could ruin this for us, and I was proud about that.


End file.
